Pain
by dangel777
Summary: With a loss sometimes we gain. Sniper speaks about the loss of a dear friend. Also has third person p.o.v.


**Pain**

"Oi remember that day... Before the match, the Truckie told us somethin' was wrong with that bloody respawn. Try to not die much today, the spawn wait time keeps on extending and one might'a not respawn then, he said. Ay horrible chill ran down ma spine. Oi warned that sheila again. But she just smiled at me and told me not ta worreh. It hasn't been a year since she entered and we all were very attached to her. The match started. Oi found a safe place and stayed up there. It was a tough match, plus additional tension that our respawn was damaged. Most of the match went well. Our team captured the first two points, then we moved to tha last one. I changed place, where I could head shot those bigfat wankers who never moved. A few minutes before our team captured the final point is where out nightmare began. I heard a familiar voice shouting and insulting someone. Then i realized the sheila was there. Oi unscoped and when I turned she was fighting against a spy who was going to attack me. Without any second thought oi grabbed Kukri and attacked the spy. He fell on the floor dead."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Thanks for that one, mate. Oi owe ya." Sniper said to the female scout. She smiled at him. "It was nothing" she replied. The Sniper noticed that she was having trouble to breath. He took her face with his hand and lift it up a little, so they could make eye contact. "Are ya alrigh'?"  
"Yah I'm fine. I just have my life low. Imma go get a life kit. See ya later, Mundy." The girl dashed off of the sniper's nest. Looking desperately for a life kit. "OI have one here.." He yelled but she couldn't hear him. She was fast and was pretty far. The Sniper went back to his position and scoped his rifle again. While scoped he saw the female scout hiding from an enemy soldier. He aimed for the soldier's head and pulled the trigger. The soldier fell dead onto the floor. But before his death he had also pulled his trigger and a rocket was going in the direction of the girl. The sniper noticed the situation and rapidly unscoped and stood up. A loud explosion was heard, Mundy cursed under his breath and went running to the location of the female scout.  
. . . . . . . . . . .

"Oi saw her, laying on the floor almost dead. Oi took her in my arms and moved to a relatively safe place for the time being. We were both on the floor, Oi took her in my arms while on the floo'. Talking to her for her to maintain a bit of consciousness. Don't die on me, mate. Not now. I said to her. Oi couldn't resist more and Oi started to cry. Explosions could be heard everywhere, Oi was scared that anyone might find us and kill us. Oi weird sound then I heard, and a few footsteps. I looked up and saw that damned spook from earlier. He was aiming to my head with his gun. He started insulting me. Oi was not in the mood for that so I just ignored. But soon we both were gonna get killed I thought. Oi embraced the girl in my arms and Oi cried some more. Oi closed my eyes waiting for the end. And a loud shot could be heard, then a corpse fell onto the floor. Slowleh oi opened ma eyes and looked up. BLU spy was standing in front of us while the RED spy was dead. He streched out a hand, Oi gave mine to that spook and helped me get up with the girl. Oi thanked him. We tried to evade the explosions and bullets to try to get safely to our spawn and helped the kid. Luckily, our team captured the last point and the fire ceased. Desperately oi started calling the medic until he arrived. He helped us carry her to the base. We put her on a lab table in the medic's lab and after that the medic told us to leave. We were all waitin' outside while the hours passed. The Medic opened the door and Oi rushed to him. He just bowed his head and pointed the way to the lab. Oi took my hat off and walked in. She didn't make it. She was connected to the tubes, alive and breathing but she wasn't awake. Oi told the Medic to take off the tubes, and he did. The machine was turned off and her life went away. The Medic put the white blanket on her face and Oi just sat and tried to hold back the pain. Even tho some tears went down."  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Sniper was in front of the coffin staring at the girl, he reached out a hand and caressed the girls face. Then He leaned and kissed the girl's soft cheek. "Rest in peace, mate. I'll never forget ya'."  
With this his last good bye he went away. He left the funeral and drove outside from the town. He parked at a mountain. It was dark, the breeze was chilly and the stars were illuminating everything. The same as the night when he was there stargazing with the female Scout. Nice memories were inside of Mundy's mind.  
Afte a while the sound of an other car parking could be heard but he didn't seem to notice. The Sniper was deep in thought and still crying a little for the loss. A presence interrupted him from thinking but he didn't mind. Even tho he was used to suffer all the pain by himself, he wouldn't mind sharing it with his new friend.  
"Didn't know you were comin' 'ere, spook."  
"I thought you might wanted some company, mon ami. We are all suffering the loss.."  
The Spy walked towards the sniper and stopped right besides him. The spy put his hand on Mundy's shoulder in a form of consolation and company. He lifted his head up and stared at the night. After a few minutes of silence it was broken by the sniper's sudden break. He cried with all the intensity he could. His heart was almost being spilled at me moment. The Spy put his arm around the sniper's shoulder and gently pulled him closer to him. The Sniper stayed there receiving his friend's comfort, and crying his pain away. After a while the sniper was left without any tears to keep crying, so he just stayed there, quietly. Receiving the support from his once-was-enemy.  
"I'll miss her too, Mundy." The spy said sadly while lifting his head up to the stars again, trying to hide that he too was crying for her.

- - - - - - - -  
**A/N  
So yeah this is an idea my brain gave me. I just wrote it and here. Enjoy. I'm sorry that I couldn't do the Aussie's accent. I really can't. Sorry 'bout that. This is basically a draft and it might stay that way unless you people tell me otherwise. If that's the case I'll go deeper in the experiences they had and how did she joined the BLU team and many other details. Now go tell me, did you liked it? Feel free to tell me anything~ Please review!~~ **


End file.
